criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Reversed Expectations
Reversed Expectation is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fourth second case of the season as well the Twenty fourth case overall. It is featured as the sixth and final case set in the War of the Roses district of Parinaita. Plot After seeing what happened to the Battle of Bosworth, the team chose to wait till both sides took a break. 3 hours later, and the Yorkie and the lancastrian had stopped fighting and they looked around until they saw an old woman on the ground, dead. They thought it was weird so they looked up her face on the database and were horrified to learn that it was a rapidly aged Hatty Whatso, she was about 109. The team send her body to Duncan and they found some leads, the first one was from a note the king, Richard III, wrote. They then were lead to a make shift camp, where they were reunited with their chief, Knox Ties, who was sorry that he ran away but he went looking for Hatty and was shocked when he heard of her death. Last of all, They found the Time Reverser, Abanoub Lapis, They talked to him and left. After learning that the murder weapon was an ageing gun, both Samuel and Edward suddenly got very scared that a weapon like that would be used in a war, it almost made Edward sick. They then recapped in the safety of the time machine, when they heard yelling coming from outside of the door, demanding to come in! The team debated to let the person in, some people wanted to do it, some people did not. They then agreed to take their guns with them, just in case. They went to Hatty's office and found a confession to faking evidence on the ageing gun, as it was her ageing gun that killed her, and the keys and code to the time machine. They then slowly entered the code into the door and they saw the killer of King Henry VI, Ayperi, They were wondering how she managed to escape her teleportation beam, when she explained that someone got it wrong and she was send to Devon and not 4019. They locked her in one of the time machine's prisons and went looking again and found a lead in the "Fake passer", Golda Webster, Which confessed that she was send back in time by her evil dad, who didn't care about her. After the team talked to everything, they recapped and then heard the terrifying words. "FIRE AT THE TIME MACHINE!" and a cannon went off. The team rush to try and save themselves and they closed their eyes and covered their ears- But no explosion ever came and Edward was laughing asking if they never knew about the force field button right under the table. With a sigh of relief. Samuel thanked Edward for his quick thinking and they carried on with their investigation. After they got all the evidence they needed, They then arrested Golda Webster for the murder of Hatty Whatso. They found Golda and questioned her about the murder of her friend, Hatty. Golda wondered what they were on about and denied everything until the team showed her all the evidence. She then came clean and admitted to killing her "so-called" friend. She revealed that Hatty was the reason why her father threw her out the house. When asked what happened, she went all shy and stated crying revealing that she was in love with the victim but Hatty didn't feel the same way, Golda would have been happy with this reason, if that two headed shake didn't tell her father about it, her VERY homophobic father. She was the reason for EVERYTHING that had ever happened to her and she would have been fine if she never had turned up to mess with her feelings again when the team last saw her in the Tower of London. It broke her that a friend would try to ruin her life all that much but before she could stop herself from speaking, she revealed that she had spotted Knox giving futuristic weapons to the armies. The team were shocked and quickly took her and the news of Knox, right to the Time Machine! They they got to the time machine, they found the team machine empty. No one was there apart from a keypad hanging on the door, they opened it and found Samuel, they managed to wake him up and told him everything that just happened and the fact that the time machine was empty. Samuel's eyes were wide with terror and told them to get their guns, as he just heard someone coming into the time machine. They went slowly to the door and saw Richard writing a message, after he left the time machine, they read the message which said "I know you may never forgive me for what I am going to do but I've always had a feeling it was you. I'm sorry my friends.". They ran to Richard as fast as they could and asked him what was going on. He said that Henry was about to kill him to win the battles for the Tudors and that timelines must be kept in shape. He gave them his guns and sword, thanking them for opening his mind about space and time. He left slowly, praying to god for forgiveness and met with Henry. They shared one last, long, hug and then Henry shot Richard dead, Richard's bloody body falling limp on the ground. At that moment, time slowed down and nothing seemed the same, they had just seen Richard die right before their eyes and Samuel and Edward hugged each other before they were so rudely interrupted by Knox and their team, all holding guns at them. Knox was laughing and revealed that he KNEW that Samuel, Edward and the player were spying on him and his late girlfriend, Hatty. He revealed that he put a recording device on them all when he patted them hard on the back. They then noticed all the team in a dream like trance. Then Samuel tried to wake everyone up from the trance, Knox just kept laughing and revealed that he had hypnotised them all to do his orders. Without any warning, Knox made the team open fire on Edward and Samuel but they didn't count on them running as fast as they could. They found Anubis and begged for help, he agreed to help them and told them to get out the blue button he gave to them and give it three presses and turn five times. They did that as fast as possible and felt the simaler rush of time they felt when arriving in the War of the Roses. They them landed on the ground with a hard hit. They opened their eyes and looked around and saw a tablet, they fixed it and found out they were in 4019's Germnce, the place where Charlie was from. Before they could feel anymore safe, an old woman came up to them asking if they were alright, they confirmed that they were and the old woman asked if Anubis send them. They said that he did and she nodded and told them to follow her. They went to a house in the centre of town and she revealed that they would get to where Anubis wanted them by touching a strange object, she said a spell under her breath and it started to shake very badly. She asked if they were ready and they nodded. She then threw it in the air and it exploded and teleported them to a futuristic version of the Ottomen empire with a few pyramid here and there. They asked if this was the Ottomen-Egyptian empire, the old woman nodded and told them to hurry. They did just that, not wasting any time in finding a faded door hanger, they uncovered the writing and it said "Bar 31, Time Reversers Headquarters. Before they could celebrate much, they heard robotic growls coming from behind them. It was two big robot cats, coming slowly towards them, before they knew what was going on, a split hole appeared in the door and asked for a password. Before Edward could think of anything, he said the first thing that popped into his head "May Ra's light shine upon you up and lead your way". The female seemed impressed and opened the door slowly and Edward and Samuel walked in, without even thinking of the dangers that could be inside of the door! Summary Victim *'Hatty Whatso' (Found as an, dead, old woman at the battle of Bosworth) Murder weapon *'Ageing Gun' Killer *'Golda Webster' Suspects Richard_III_suspect_final_Complete.png|King Richard III Knox_Ties_suspect_final_Complete.png|Knox Ties Anubis_suspect_final_Complete.png|Abanoub Lapis Ayperi_suspect_final_Complete.png|Ayperi Golda_Webster_suspect_final_Complete.png|Golda Webster Quasi-suspects Opera_Gilingbeo_quasi-suspect.png|Opera Gilingbeo Killer's Profile *The killer eats apples *The killer has blue eyes *The killer can use a sundial *The killer has black hair *The killer is female Crime Scene Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate battle of Bosworth (Clues: Victim's body, Broken gun, Written note) *Examine Victim's body (Result: Face match; Victim Identified: Hatty Whatso) *Examine Written Note (Result: Handwriting match; New suspect: King Richard III) *See why Richard's note was next to Hatty (New crime scene: Make-shift camp) *Investigate Make-shift camp (Clues: Coded tablet, Teleportation stone) *Examine Coded tablet (Result: K.Ties name; New suspect: Knox Ties) *See where Knox has been after running away from the time machine. *Examine Teleportation stone (Result: Record) *Analyse Record (03:00:00; New suspect: Abanoub Lapis) *Speak to "Anubis" about the murder of Hatty *Examine Broken Gun (Result: Fixed gun) *Analyse Gun (08:00:00; Murder weapon file: Ageing Gun; Attribute: The killer is over 30) *Analyse Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats apples) *Move onto chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Hatty's Time Machine Office (Clues: Keys and code to time machine, Ripped note) *Examine Time Machine Doors (Result: Time Machine's doors open; New suspect: Ayperi) *Try to figure out how Ayperi escaped from her teleportation beam (Profile Updated: Ayperi eats apples) *Examine Ripped note (Result: Faded note) *Examine Faded Note (Result: Confession of faking evidence) *Analyse Ageing gun again (12:00:00; Profile removed: The Killer is over 30; New attribute: The killer has blue eyes and can read sundials; New crime scene: Make-shift bed) *Investigate Make-shift bed (Clues: Picture of two girls, strange written letter, strange device) *Examine Picture of two girls (Result: Hatty and Golda Webster) *See why Golda tried to lie about being from the past. (Profile Updated: Golda eats apples) *Examine Strange written letter (Result: King's handwriting) *See what Richard meant by his letter (Profile Updated: Richard can read sundials and eats apples) *Examine strange device (Result: Opened device) *Examine Device against the database (Result: Knox's laser gun) *Question Knox about his laser gun being in the past (Profile Updated: Knox can read sundials and eats apples) *Move onto chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Clear battlefield (Clues: Broken Cannon ball, CCTV camera) *Examine Broken cannon ball (Result: Fixed faded cannon ball) *Examine Faded message on cannon ball (Result: "THIS IS YOUR KARMA FOR EXPOSING ME NPDD!") *Question Ayperi about trying to blow up the time machine (Profile Updated: Ayperi can use a sundial) *Examine Broken CCTV (Result: Footage) *Analyse Footage (09:00:00) *Ask Abanoub about Hatty failing him in his test (Profile Updated: Abanoub eats apples and can use a sundial) *Question Golda about Hatty's strict ideas on Time Travel (Prerequisite: Profile Updated: Golda eats apples and can use a sundial) *Investigate Hatty's Desk (Result: Death Threat, Cups of tea) *Examine Death Threat (Result: Fibers) *Analyse fibers (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has black hair) *Examine Cups of tea (Result: Age bullet) *Analyse Age bullet (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is female) *Arrest the killer now *Move onto Roses and Crowns (6/6) (No stars) Roses and Crowns (6/6) *Examine Keypad in Hatty's office (Available at the beginning of Roses and Crowns; Result: Samuel's office) *Examine Richard's note (Result: Letter to the team) *Ask about what Richard is about to do (Reward: Guns and sword) *See what Knox wants (Prerequisite: Richard's interrogation) *Get help from Anubis (Prerequisite: Knox's interrogation) *Examine the tablet (Result: Date of Newspaper) *Speak to the old woman (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Ottoman-Egyptian town (Clue: Faded sign) *Examine Faded sign (Result: Bar 31) *Move onto the next case (In Futuristic World: 4019!) (No stars) Trivia *This is one of the cases where a Main character is flagged as a suspect Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Secrets Category:War of the Roses